Revolutionized
by The Soda
Summary: A youth by the name of Aden is brought by Xavier to his Mansion to choose to become a warrior for mankind or help secure the ultimate downfall.
1. Chaos indeed

**X Revolution**

_**A brief flash of lightning arced the sky as several burly gang members circled around a frail looking boy, "We told ya' not to show your ass 'round here again. But now yous' gonna pay the CONSEQUENCES." The boy was shaking badly, and when the members pulled out knives, guns, and knuckles it didn't help. He fell to the ground, crying uncontrollably, speaking incoherently, as the leader pulled his gun and held it directly to his head, he simply stated, "We told you..." after that an explosion was heard and the boy screamed, but not coming from the man's gun.**_

_**The Members of the gang look awstruck, and the leader's face had an expression of absolute anguish and a pain not of this Earth, but that's not what was wrong. **_

_**In the stomach of the Leader, was a gaping hole about 6 inches wide and 6 inches across, the gun fell out of his hand and landed with a clatter, and he fell to the ground, dead, as the boy screamed, looking at the blood covering him, he vomited then fell to the ground unconscious.**_

**Chaos stood, watching the scene as the members looked at their leader, terrified at what did it, then slowly raised their eyes to look at whom caused this scene, one of them raised a hand shakily, "Y-y-y-our a..a..a... M-m-m-u-tant!" another member screamed, "_KILL HIM_!" he pulled out a gun and a moment later the same explosion sounded, this time coming from his wrist, a second gun clattering to the ground as the member screamed a noise that would seem to come from a devil of hell, the wound was bleeding profusely and pooling onto the round around him, staining his clothes as it flowed. A few minutes later he too, passed out.**

**The remaining members of the gang dropped their weapons and rushed away, screaming incoherently, as Chaos knelt down to the unconscious boy, and took something out of his puch as he held it up to the youth's nose. The boy's eyes fluttered open as Chaos asked him his name, the boy said _"Ian," _then he whispered strongly _"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" _A force lifted the boy's savior and threw him back several meters. **

**Chaos hit the ground, skidding several more feet, his jacket being torn in the process, and neck being scraped badly, struggling to stand he walked confused for a moment, then steadily, "What do you think you're doing!? I saved your life!" Ian stated, "_I was better off dead!_" Then rushed off, leaving Chaos to piece together what he had meant, and moreso, why he was crying if he thought he should be dead...**

**Chaos, or his real name, Aden, walked away from the scene, arriving at his car, a '63 Galaxy 500.**

**Starting it up he saw several police cars flying through the streets, obviously the explosion drawing their attentions. **

**He drove off, normally, his heart not beating, took the normal route back to his home, or at least, what he called his home.**

**As he drove unexpectedly he thought about what he had just done, was it actually right? _YES_!, they would have killed him, he had to do something to protect a fellow mutant, not just let them beat him mercilessly, but he did kill the leader, and what about the other one? The one who's hand he blew off, was that too right? _YES_! They would have killed him, and he wouldn't let that happen, if he were to be killed then the scrawny boy would've been killed, wouldn't he? He showed that power that knocked him through the air, was he truly going to be killed? He started feeling bad, really bad, then shook off the feeling. Killing people was bad, yes, but what about the other mutants, would it give that image of violence to the rest of humanity?  
**

** As he thought an odd force kept pummeling with whether or not he thought what he did was right, trying to somehow hammer guilt into him and he tried to fight back, eventually not only losing focus on the road, but his mind, too.**

** He took a different street, heading a different direction from his home, then another, then another, eventually arriving upon Xavier's School for the gifted, although Adan didn't have the slightest clue where he was going, in fact, he wasn't even sure who he was.  
**

**As he arrived at the mansion as the gates opened slowly, allowing him to pass up the drive, then entering the rather large garage, turning off the car he walked through the doors leading into the halls, eventually regaining his senses he looked around, wondering where he was.**

**"What the hell? How did I get here!?" He checked frantically, eventually spotting to rather large, highly polished Oak doors. Knocking politely he received a kind, "Come in." he opened the doors and saw a clean shaved well-dressed obviously intelligent man sitting down behind a desk made of the same wood as the doors.**

**"Hello, Aden." He spoke cleanly, Adan not thinking too clearly asked, "Why did you bring me here?" the man 's fingers touched together as his elbows were held on the armrests, replying he stated firmly, "You know what you did, why not explain why you did it?" Adan raised an eyebrow, then focused on the man, "Who are you? How do you know what I did and what makes you think you have the right to take me somewhere like this!?" The man's lip lifted into a bit of a smile and he said, "I suppose you do deserve to know whom I am, considering I already know whom you are." He took a breath then said, "I am Professor Charles Xavier, I am the head of Xavier's school for the gifted, we help mutants young and old alike cope with their powers, including helping them become more profficeint at using their powers, complete control of their powers and discovering new abilities hidden within one's power. I brought you hear because I know that while you may protect the unprotected you kill those that come in the way of your task."**

**Adan took a moment to think of what he just said, then remarked, "I don't understand why you brought me here, I can control my powers completely, I don't suddenlt blow something up accidently, that used to happen, but not anymore." he scratched his head and neck and continued speaking, "I also fight for what _I_ see is justifiable, those people would've killed him, and the other would have killed me, deaths would've happened on this night no matter what, he could've still done damage without a foot or leg, I just did what was the most effective and most effeceint option. Why is that a problem?"**

** Xavier nodded in an understanding of what he said, "But, condisdering what your talents are, could you not have destroyed their weapons instead?" Adan took a moment then said, "The blast would immediately destroy whatever was wielding it, and the shrapnel and parts coming from it would've caused even more damage upon whomever it connected with, so is the prevention of death more important the the preservation of heath?" Xavier raised an eyebrow, "That is not the point I am aiming for, the fact that you would inflict harm on several _other_ beings is to save one is the problem." Adan too, raised an eyebrow, followed by an odd frown, "So, the people that were going to murder that one did not deserve the same fate? They chose not to kill him instantly, they were going to inflict pain, then let him die in a puddle of is own blood!" Adan was getting a little testy, seeing how this person had the gall to make him come to his estate, then start challenging _his_ morals.**

**Xavier thought for a moment, then said, "I know what you're thinking right now. So I shall explain why."**

**"When I was a child I first discovered my powers. I could go into someone's mind and change the way they thought, eventually going to the point of being able to control them, soon after I met a young man name Erik Lehsnherr, he too had powerful capabilities. He could control Magnetic waves, so that he could could control any and all metal. We soon became friends, and as we progressed through the years we both grew stronger, to the point that some fear us as the most powerful mutants alive, although knowing this to only be applied to the fact that we are the strongest _known _mutants, I am sure there are stronger ones if I looked hard enough. As I was saying, Erik soon believed that a war was brewing between mutants and humankind, and that we had to join forces and overcome them. Whereas I believed that we needed to befriend the humans, to show them that we are not violent and we will not try to attack humankind. While I know that it would apply to a large percentage of mutants, there would sometimes be cases of mutants using their powers for bad, such as stealing or murder, in which case they would be handled in the appropriate methods." He took a drink from a mug on his desk then said, "In this war he has already tried once to turn all humankind into mutants, from which the first 'experiment' died a few days after receiving the 'treatment'. If the action was allowed all of humankind would have died." he closed his eyes briefly then stated, "In this war between the 'Brotherhood' the group of mutants that agree with Magneto, and we, the good side of the powers, you will have to choose a side, good or bad."  
**


	2. Powers and the Breakfast rush of hell

**Chapter 2- A renaissance of power **

**Aden walked through the seemingly endless halls of the school, one week since he had first arrived at the mansion and Professor informed him of the mutant war. He then went on and explained the 'X-Men', or a team of mtuants that have been trained to prefection in their powers. Although the name was just a sign of affection from the students, it seemed to grow even to them. The X-Men handles the events Magneto caused, such as the event in New York atop the Statue of Liberty.**

**He finally found the place he was looking for, the stairs.**

**Stepping down them he looked around, wondering if there would be a stray student about or something, well, probably not at this hour, after all, it was about Twelve midnight. He walked through the dark, empty halls towards the lounge where he saw the television on, looking around the doorframe he saw a young child blinking every so often, he looked back at the screen and it seemedto be constantly changing, he then looked at the child then back at the screen, then raised an eyebrow, "I don't suppose you could stop that, could you? Or maybe go to bed?" The child seemed amused, "I'm sorry for blinking, oh wait, and I don't sleep." Aden shrugged and lay down upon the couch, falling asleep. The child looked and seemed a bit confused by the concept of, "Sleep" and just let it be, continuing to watch the ever changing TV screen.**

** Aden awoke at about Six AM, wondering where he could find breakfast.**

**Stretching he saw that the child was still watching TV, he said a polite, " 'Morning." to the child and he replied back, "Morning to you too, my name is Alex, what's yours?" Aden pulled on a shoe then said, "Aden, but most people know me as Chaos." the boy looked at him with bright big eyes , "Why is that?" he said bluntly, Aden laughed a little, then stopped, "Well, I guess to say it blatantly, I blow things up by looking at 'em." next came something a little unexpected, the child broke out a great big grin, "That's an AWESOME power! I wish I had something like that, but all I got was the ability to control electronic stuff and not having to sleep! You're so lucky!" Aden was taken aback, ready to say something to contradict his statement, but then decided not to, but deciding to be nice he complemented the boy's, "Well, what I wouldn't give to not ever have to find the remote again, and I don't really like sleeping so that'd be a good thing to have. Perhaps we find a mutant that could switch our powers?" The child laughed and Aden walked out of the lounge a bit groggy and flattening his hair while he walked down towards Xavier's office.**

**Again he knocked politely, receiving the same, "Come in." as the several times that he visited Xavier.**

**Upon entering the room he was politely ushered to the chair and then Xavier spoke, "Good morning, Aden, I assume you've had a good night's rest?" Aden nodded then the Professor continued, "So, have you decided what you are going to do?" Aden took a deep breath, sighed, then thought for a minute or two, and spoke, "I have decided to take upon your offer, training me to prefect my 'art' although there will be several rules I'd like to set down, Xavier nodded in a slight agreement and said, "Naturally." Having reveived the O.K. from Xavier he said, clearing his throat, "I'd like a room, sleeping in the lunge was nice, but it made me feel like a stranger," Xavier listened intently, respecting his privacy for the set rules placed in his mind, "and I would sometime like to meet members of the so called, "X-Men" the concept piques my interest." The Professor smiled. "Of course, I could have you meet with a specific one or the whole team, depending on what times are good." Aden smiled, "Thank you." with a small tinge of childish excitement, Xavier then spoke, "I'd assume you would like something to eat?" Aden remembered then and nodded, his stomach growling. "We have students that cook breakfast every morning, starting a bit earlier than when you awoke. They'll have plates set out, or they could bring you some kind of cereal or fruit if you would like." Aden started to walk out then turned, "Erm...Where's the kitchen or dining room?" blushing." the Elder smiled and said, "In the lounge, go down the hallway to the right of it and you'll come into the Breakfast nook, there will be a door next to the pantry, in there is the dining room then continuing straight through that room is the main kitchen." Aden nodded in silent thanks and rushed out, hurridly to the Kitchen.**

** Upon arriving in the dining room, he gaped, it was giant! They had three tables large enough to seat maybe, 3Three-hundered students and teachers, when he noticed a sign, 'MAXIMUM OCCUPENCY: 322!  
Over the 322 occupency was written, 'ALWAYS ROOM FOR 1 MORE!' and he smiled, still walking it took him five minutes to get from one end of the hall to the other, and he was rushing, finally entering the kitchen his jaw dropped open.**

**The room was completely chrome, everything was in a short of sleen sheak that made it look like the radiance of hundreds of pieces of technology when he noticed about fifteen working over a stove that could of held it's pwn against one of the tables in the main Dining Hall. One thing was for sure, they had room, and they needed all of it!  
Aden walked up to a student, wondering if they would be frightened, but then again, most of them were in their early teens, and only two looked older than sixteen. As he got ready to ask a student he jumped as he heard glass shattering on the ground.**

** A student who was cooking laughed, "Nice one, slick!" in a playful way, the small child grinned and held his hands out, all of the glass coming into a neat pile, then being contained and smashed into a fine powder. "Where's Emily?" A girl about fifteen years of age then rushed in and looked at the glass, raising an eyebrow at the child, "Well, Gus,lucky I was cooking today. " She touched the powder and it melded into a perfect replica, no, the same plate as it was before the child broke it, "Honestly, sometimes I'd wonder what this school would do without me." Aden suddenly remembered why he was there, "Erm, Emily, that's your name, right? Is there a plate of food I could have or something? The Professor said there would be food in here. The girl nodded, "Yes I am Emily, and yes there is food, what would you like?" Aden scratched his head for a moment, "Hmm.... If you have it I would like bacon and eggs, and maybe some hash browns, if that's not too much..." The girl took a plate then reached for the foods, eventually handing him a plate and a roll of a paper towel that he assumed held the eating utensils. "Thank you." the girl smiled, "It's m' job to feed hungry people, oh, and to fix whatever is broken, which seems to be used a lot..." she laughed, "You could sit down in here at one of those stools, or in the main dining room, or I guess in the lounge if you felt like it..." He said quickly, "Here is fine." and walked over a table where he started to eat somewhat fast when a huge shatter echoed through the kitchen and he fell of of his seat, banging his head against the ground, "Oooowww...." Emily shouted, "Not again!" dazed he got up wobbiling and nearly falling over again, Emily rushed over to him, "That tends to happen a lot, oh, and I can fix that." she placed a hand on his head and the soreness went away, but he still hurt, "No, I think I'd like your power more..." Emily gave him a strange look, "Riiight, it's not that glorious. I have to fix _everything_ that is broken here, which gets real old real quick."**

**He stepped up again on the stool and started to chow down on his food, unexpectedly hunger rushing through him he went and received another plateful, satisfying his hunger he brough his plate over to Gus and he took it to a machine of some sort and set it in, walking back around, a beeping started to ring on Gus's watch, "Oi! Emily! Breakfast rush arrives in T-Minus 80....79...78...." Emily grinned, "Now the real fun begins!" she started to rush around, "Everybody to their battle positions!" the Children rushed to make a line, Emily inspecting them, "Alright, power check!" She said, "Alice: Kinetics!" a rushed, 'Check!' came and she kept saying them, featuring some different powers, such as controlling the temparature, Telekinesis, Control of Air currents, Transmutation, Aden lost notice until he heard a second, louder beep, "Thirty seconds!" Emily then said edgily, "Everybodies' been checked?" all of them said yes then she said, "Resume positions!" The boy with telikenesis placed a roll of utensils on every plate with the assitance of Gus condensing the air so the plates were hovering four feet off of the ground, Emily's eyes narrowed as Gus began the Ten countdown, "T-Minus 10....9....8....7......6.....5......4......" He cut off and suddenly a bell rung louder than the glass break, loud enough it couldbe heard all over the school, Aden heard nothing at first, but then it came, sounding like a tidal wave rushing through the rooms was the pitter-patter of feet, then it grew louder and louder and Gus lifted the plates up almost to the ceiling as several students rushed out, a loud "HALT!" was heard as Emily stepped out and screeches were to follow, "One by one, you may enter....Now!" a line formed and a second door opened, allowing a second access into the Dining room, but only to enter the Dining room from the Kitchen.**

** Aden was awestruck at how many students there were, so many with so many different powers! He could only imagine the things they could do.  
**


End file.
